Disposable moist towelettes or tissues are very popular in today's society. Their use ranges from patient care in hospitals to personal hygiene. One use in particular, the baby wipe, has become increasingly popular. As the name connotes, baby wipes are often used to clean babies after changing diapers, although baby wipes have may other applications. As anyone who has changed a diaper knows, the need for baby wipes can arise during a trip to the grocery store or during a vacation across the country. Therefore, it is essential to have a dispenser or container that is easy to transport and easy to locate. However, baby wipes are commonly packaged in large, bulky containers which make the containers difficult to transport, particularly on trips or vacations. The large round containers can be particularly difficult to store in a vehicle because there is not a convenient place to store the container. Often, attempts to store the containers under the seat are unsuccessful since any stop or curve may cause the container to roll from underneath the seat to another location. Once the container moves to another location, it may become difficult to locate or may become damaged and fail to properly dispense tissues.